fandroidfandomcom-20200214-history
FANDROID 008 - “The Slenderman”
SLENDERMAN SONG /RAP (Creepypasta) ► Fandroid Posted March 11, 2017 Lyrics Slenderman, Slenderman I’m still afraid of the OG Boogieman A gentleman that’s tending to his land Hands grab then slaughter like a lamb Slenderman, Slenderman Tall, dark and phantom, this is his anthem Slenderman, Slenderman I’m still an old school OC horror fan A tentacle that’s bending where he stands Backstab then smother, that’s a wrap Crawl under your blankets Or stare into the face of blankness Slenderman is the name it's slim For acquaintances feeling anxious You see the tailored suited out late collecting papers Little do you know your life's in danger You thought living in the woods was a nice escape But it sealed your fate, now you're entering on my estate Got you nervous I see you doing double takes Staring out your windows everyday And to your dismay... You see a figment in the dark, but it's too tall To be human, now I'm creeping to your lawn You turn the lights on, then you see my face nigh gone ... Then it hits you, you've heard my story once before when Deep colossal boredom Brought you to the something awful forum It's all coming back, the kids, he kidnapped them I saw the photographs, and the face I saw match them You look again... But I've faded to the imagery of brittle finicky trees Surrounded by the wicopies Was it all imagination? Will you fall asleep Or daydream about When slenderman didn't follow me Since I came to the scene, there have been imposters Wannabes wanna piece of my monster Vanilla thrillers never join the villain roster I’m the uncrowned king of creepypastas Slenderman, Slenderman Tall, dark and phantom, this is his anthem Slenderman, Slenderman Taken for ransom, now put your hands up Creepypasta legend, I'm certainly the best dressed Drive you to depression Have you second guessing your discretion So many questions stemming all from your obsession Of the boogeymen I'll explain separate the mentions… / dimensions Blank face is the defining factor A tracker, mind and a body captor Find you anywhere that you lie, and shatter Any dreams that you had of escaping after You see me, you think it best to scatter when it comes to hide and seek I'm the best a master Tentacles reach any depths a grasper And capture any one left to gather Better stay indoors In the woods you're mine have no remorse resources none and no resort with no recourse and no support camcorders picking up white noise played the marble hornets like toys I’ll have you begging me to take your life Have another site write ‘bout the face of white Slenderman, Slenderman I’m still afraid of the OG Boogieman A gentleman that’s tending to his land When he attacks, you can do the aftermath Slenderman, Slenderman I’m still an old school OC horror fan A tentacle that’s bending where he stands Back in black, and his name is Slenderman